Jorge Rocha
Jorge Rocha Pérez is the father from Melissa, the husband from Melissa´s Mother, the father-in-law from Eddie and the grandfather maternal from Children from Eddie and Melissa, and Melissa loves dad as him, her nice his dad and become her friends and father-daughter, him revels that Jorge is friends good from Melissa and Eddie, Him with Melissa, Eddie, gangs guys, Melissa´s children, Melissa´s sisters and Lennie´s new ex-girlfriend is Ximena as good time and laugh together with him and Melissa as friends, Melissa is respect with her children loves interest is Diana with Bolts and Lennie with Penny and long that Jorge is major antagonists against Melissa from her nemesis. Appearance Jorge´s Special: Melissa´s Pilot (baby house) (1992-1994) Melissa´s The Wizard of Oz (The Wizard of Oz Anime) (1994-1996) Melissa´s Digimon (Digimon Adventure) (1996-1999, 2003-2004) Melissa´s Pokemon (Pokemon) (1999-2002, 2004-2005) Melissa´s Toy Story (Toy Story 2) (2005-2007) Squirrel Girl (Squirrel Boy) (2007-2008, 2008-2009) The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Him have head ball with hair black-white-gray her ears different his eyes greatest brown his nose triangle with his mustache mouth teeth with body men muscle with hand and feet with legs and arm long, colors is palide. His clother more wear sweater, wear clother colors different fashion, wear clother from birthday and summer, wear clother different more. Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Unnamed Father-in-law, Unnamed Sister-in-law, Unnamed Nephew, Unnamed Wife, Unnamed Other Daughters, Melissa (daughter), Unnamed Son, Eddie (son-in-law), Lennie, Diana, Children (grandchildren), Unnamed Great-Granchildrens (Great-granchildren), Unnamed Mother-in-law (deceased) Relationship Ego and Elena him and his friends from his son-in-law´s parents from friendship from his friendship. Heinz and Linda him and his friends invited from his daughter´s friends´s parents from invited. Irela him and his wife as marriage married as the parents from Melissa have both her. Carlos him and his father-in-law have that likes his father-in-law speak his father-lin-law and his daughter say her grandfather. Melissa and Eddie him and his children likes him together her father and his father-in-law and his daughter and his son-in-law can be together friends and friendship ever and until become his nemesis. Trivial * Jorge appear major role in Movie. * Melissa like her dad. * Melissa and Jorge renuction less cool edit. * Jorge is a old adult help his daughter and his son-in-law enter Eddie and Melissa´s relationship. * Melissa and Eddie´s Relationship likes her father and his father-in-law as friends. * His named is Jorge. * Him appear similars Frank Smith from Regular Show both from father nice. * Him appear similar Carl Putter from Regular Show both from father nice. * Jorge dressed school or invited party. * Jorge loves Melissa and his daughter´s boyfriend to Eddie with fight. * Jorge and Melissa by first father loves Eddie is the boyfriend from Melissa since Patrick and Penny by first father loves Gumball is the boyfriend from Penny, Mr. Mackleberry and Terri by first father loves Bart is the boyfriend from Terri. * Jorge with Melissa together laugh as dad-daughter as named D. say Dad Daughter. * Jorge is major antagonists from Owner Show. * Jorge appear similars Ned. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Minor Characters Category:Couple Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Rocha Family Category:Cruz Family Category:Grandparents Category:Protagonists Category:Ego´s Friends Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Irela´s boyfriend Category:Melissa´s enemie Category:Eddie´s enemie Category:Slinky and Musa´s enemie Category:Antagonists Category:Criminal